A cleaning tape comprising a support having coated thereon a mixture of an organic high molecular weight powder and a binder has a coarse surface and high light transmission and is effective with systems which detect the end of a magnetic recording tape photoelectrically. However, a leader tape (or a trailer tape) is easily charged through rubbing and stripping and problems caused by charging also take place during manufacturing the same, for example, during slitting the leader tape. Further, slit tapes tend to tangle with each other because of charging which makes handling such tapes difficult. Also, while a tape is running it attracts dust because of charging, which damages both the tape and recording, playback, etc. heads (often merely heads herein).